Sincronismo
by Solina ADalek
Summary: Traducción del relato de: stereobone. Continúa así durante meses, y luego Q se da cuenta de que James Bond está "pasándose" por su casa.


**Sincronismo**

Escrito por: **stereobone**

* * *

Resumen:

Traducción del relato de: stereobone.

Continúa así durante meses, y luego Q se da cuenta de que James Bond está "pasándose" por su casa.

* * *

Notas:

Traducción al chino disponible: 同步性 por catherinaqy.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Me dije a mi misma que esperaría antes de saltar a este fandom… pero luego no lo hice. Además, mis disculpas por descuartizar el Inglés de la Reina. Soy una horrible americana.

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

Intento promover los comentarios en AO3, donde las autoras pueden leerlos (o al menos ver que a la gente les gusta sus trabajos y dejan comentarios, si no entienden el español), así que estoy subiendo unos días antes los capítulos allí, por si queréis leerlos con un par de días de antelación.

* * *

Susurran al respecto a menudo pero Q no le presta demasiada atención, sólo que sí lo hace. Cuando 007 va a una misión siempre hay algún control de daños y Q está muy acostumbrado a eso a estas alturas (el hombre ni siquiera puede devolver sus armas intactas) pero eso no le impide asombrarse. Ha sido el intendente de Bond desde hace ya un año, y en ese tiempo ha visto a Bond en cuatro misiones, una de las cuales casi lo mata, pero aún no sabe demasiado qué es lo que hace.

Él mata, obviamente. Q no es un idiota. Puede que sea joven pero hasta él conoce los peligros de estar en las misiones, la diplomacia, el miedo de no volver nunca a casa. Por supuesto, Bond parece no tenerle miedo a nada. Cuando vuelve, sus heridas ya se están volviendo cicatrices, y simplemente sonrí se disculpa por cualquiera que sea la pieza de cara tecnología que ha dañado esta vez.

Eso hace que Q se maraville.

Especialmente cuando en su quinta misión juntos, Bond desaparece del mapa. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Q no puede rastrearlo, ni cualquier otra persona en realidad. Un minuto estaba en Tailandia, y al siguiente era un agente perdido en acción. Esto no es ningún motivo de alarma, en realidad, Bond hace eso muchas veces. Más de las que debería, en realidad. Aún así, Q se siente muy joven cuando se lo cuenta a M.

- Hemos perdido a Bond.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "perdido"? - M alza la vista hacia él por encima de sus archivos. - No es un jodido perro.

- Perdí su señal en Tailandia ayer y no he sido capaz de recuperarla - dice Q.

M no parece preocupado, pero nunca lo estaría. Él no es el que tiene agentes gritando en su oreja para que haga esto o aquello. Él nunca escuchó el sonido de uno muriendo, la horrible respiración entrecortada que hace que se retuerzan las entrañas de Q. M le dice a Q que se vaya a casa, _Bond volverá a aparecer, siempre lo hace_. Así que Q se va a casa.

Dos días después, Bond aún no se ha reportado, y Q no está preocupado, pero bebe más té del usual y casi envía un email a alguien a quien no debería. Se sienta frente a su ordenador incapaz de hacer nada sobre su agente perdido. Se sienta y se pregunta qué está haciendo Bond ahora mismo. Muerto, quizás, esa siempre es una posibilidad muy real. Otra es la tortura. O quizás, Bond está tan cerca de lograr su objetivo que no puede molestarse en hacérselo saber a nadie, lo cual suena a algo muy típico de él de hecho.

Moneypenny le cuenta todo tipo de historias.

- ¿Sabes que dejó que un Dragón de Komodo se comiera esa pistola que le diste? - dice, sonriendo con la boca cerrada.

- Un Dragón de… - Q se detiene. - Me estás tomando el pelo.

- En realidad no - dice Moneypenny, y Q no está sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

Dos días se convierten en dos semanas. Aún no hay señales de Bond.

Ese viernes M llam su oficina.

- Nos han reportado una explosión en Bangkok - dice, - así que o Bond está muerto o ha completado el trabajo no demasiado sutilmente. ¿Se ha reportado contigo?

- No, - dice Q.

- Bien, bueno, mantén la búsqueda.

- Señor, - dice Q.

Va a casa y se sienta en la cama y piensa sobre todas las explosiones del mundo de las que probablemente Bond ha sido el responsable. Al menos un treinta por ciento, piensa.

Algún tiempo después, se despierta porque un hombre está agarrándolo por los hombros. Q intenta sentarse, pero la mano lo empuja hacia abajo, y luego otra cubre su boca. Sin sus gafas no puede ver una mierda, pero puede oler la pólvora en la mano sobre su boca, puede oler…

007.

La mano se aparta de su boca y Q se apresura a coger sus gafas, se las pone para echar un mejor vistazo. Es Bond. En carne y hueso. En su piso. Q mira el reloj. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana. Puede oler a sangre.

- El MI6 está a doce kilómetros al oeste de aquí - dice.

Y Bond dice:

- ¿Tienes antiséptico?

En el baño, Bond se sienta en el wáter mientras Q busca su kit de primeros auxilios. Hay un corte bastante profundo en su hombro que alguien ha cosido con lo que parece hilo dental, lo que deja a Q bastante preocupado.

- Estarías mucho mejor en las manos de un profesional - dice. - Mis habilidades en primeros auxilios son bastante ínfimas.

Bond alza la mirada hacia él y sus ojos están vidriosos pero no dice nada, lo cual es suficiente para hacerle saber a Q que no va a ir a un profesional. Q saca el hilo dental primero y la herida supura. Hay pus y sangre y un ligero olor a menta, lo que hace que Q quiera vomitar. El corte no es tan profundo como pensó, pero es amplio y parece doloroso. Bond no hace nada cuando Q lo limpia, su respiración a penas cambia. Incluso cuando Q da el primer punto, Bond solo suspira como si estuviera esperando a que un aburrido anuncio de la televisión termine.

Las manos de Q tiemblan, mucho, sobre todo por miedo a joderlo. Bond no dice nada al respecto, sólo se sienta pacientemente mientras Q recupera su compostura y termina de suturar su piel. Lo termina con una venda sobre la herida.

- Esto debería mantenerlo protegido. - Espera a que Bond conteste, y no lo hace, así que Q sigue hablando. - M querrá hablar contigo, por la mañana, supongo. Mientras tanto, yo…

Bond se levanta mientras él está hablando y se va del baño. Le lleva un momento a Q darse cuenta de que debería seguirlo. Encuentra a Bond en la cocina, hurgando en sus armarios. James Bond, dos meses en Tailandia y dos semanas perdido. James Bond, pólvora, sangre y labios rígidos. James Bond, sin camisa en la cocina de Q.

Saca una botella medio llena de Merlot del armario de Q.

- ¿Es realmente todo lo que tienes?

- Bueno, me temo que mi destilería está fuera de servicio en este momento - dice Q, ofendido y también un poco avergonzado.

Las cejas de Bond se alzan. Saca el corcho y bebe directamente de la botella. Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina como si Q se fuera a unir a él, sólo que Q tiene miedo de que si se sienta, algo explotará. Tal vez su cabeza. Se queda de pie y mira a Bond vaciar lentamente el resto de su muy caro vino. Quiere preguntar qué pasó, y al mismo tiempo, no quiere saberlo para nada.

Cuando el vino se acabó, Bond está más hablador.

- No le digas a nadie que he vuelto - dice.

Q parpadea.

- Estoy obligado…

- ¿De quién eres tú el intendente? - Bond alza la vista hacia él. - No le digas a nadie que he vuelto.

- Pero… - La voz de Q se desvanece. - ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Los ojos de Bond se entornan.

- Terminé el trabajo.

Y eso es todo. No quiere hablar de ello, y Q está seguro de que no le va a _pedir_ que lo haga, eso sería absurdo. Parece que todo lo que Bond quiere de él ahora es un lugar para descansar un rato.

- Tengo un sofá cama - se escucha decir a si mismo Q. - Me gustaría volver a la cama ahora, si está todo bien.

El silencio le dice que lo está. Mira desde la cocina, girándose para ver los blancos nudillos de Bond sujetar la botella vacía.

- Por favor recicla eso - dice Q y luego se vuelve a la cama.

* * *

Se despierta antes que Bond, lo cual es sorprendente para él, porque Q siempre había imaginado que Bond era uno de esos tipos que se levantan al amanecer, atándose los cordones de sus tenis para salir a correr o algún otro sinsentido similar. Q se arrastra a la cocina para encender la tetera y ve a Bond aún dormido en su sofá. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la cama, parece, y duerme como un cadáver, con los brazos cruzados como si dormir fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Q se sirve una taza de té, alimenta a su gato, y se acomoda de vuelta en su habitación.

Algunas horas después, Bond está apoyado contra el marco de su habitación, frunciéndole el ceño. Q está codificando en su ordenador.

- ¿Eso es un pijama de cuadros? - dice Bond.

- Es _sábado_ - dice Q, como si eso fuera razón suficiente. - Y fue un regalo de mi madre.

Bond todavía se tiene que poner la camisa, y sentado, la única cosa que Q puede mirar realmente es a sus pezones y a la red de tejido cicatrizado justo encima de su pectoral derecho. Y encima de eso, los hilos negros de la costura de Q. Sus dedos se sienten rígidos y fríos contra el teclado.

- ¿Vas a decirme el por qué irrumpiste en mi piso, o simplemente vas a continuar insultando el estado de mi vestimenta?

- Necesitaba que me cosieran, y confío en ti - dice Bond, tan simple como eso.

Q baja la mirada y ajusta sus gafas.

- Bueno eso dice algo sobre nuestra relación laboral, supongo. Pero aún queda el asunto de por qué no quieres que nadie más sepa que estás aquí.

- Odio reportarme los sábados - dice Bond, y sonríe. - Me reportaré con M el lunes, mientras tanto, apreciaría bastante que no descubras mi paradero.

Q no puede decir si Bon está siendo serio o no. Parece un motivo tan ridículo, aunque tan típico de Bond, y Q se encuentra a si mismo creyéndolo. Y Bond _confía _en él. Q no puede negar la pequeña oleada de orgullo que siente al escucharle decir eso. 007 es el agente más valioso que tiene el MI6, y él confía en Q por encima de cualquier otro. Alza sus dedos del teclado y hace crujir sus nudillos.

- Bien - dice Q. - La tetera aún está encendida, si te apetece un té. O tengo café… en algún lado.

Y vuelve a codificar. Pasa casi un minuto antes de que Bond diga:

- Gracias, Q.

Luego deja sólo a Q. Cinco minutos después, cuando Q vuelve a la cocina, cualquier rastro de Bond ha desaparecido.

* * *

La cosa es que Bond realmente se reporta con M ese lunes. Q supone eso cuando Tanner se presenta sujetando un archivo lo suficientemente grueso como para ser un libro. Parece bastante apagado.

- ¿Puedes interceptar cualquier llamada saliente de la embajada en Bangkok? - dice.

Q le lanza una mirada que dice _por favor_, y lo hace.

- Bond ha vuelto - dice Tanner.

Q da la vuelta y asiente, inocentemente.

- Un alivio - dice, sin detenerse mientras teclea. - ¿Alguna herida?

- Una puñalada en el hombro derecho. - Tanner deja caer el archivo sobre la mesa. - Alguien hizo una auténtica mierda de trabajo cosiéndola.

_Mejor que el hilo dental_, quiere decir Q, pero no lo hace. Y después de todo, él estaba poco preparado.

- M tiene ahora un enlace directo con la embajada en su portátil - dice Q. - ¿Algo más?

- Bond necesita un nuevo arma. - Tanner palmea el hombro de Q. - Dice que la que le diste se perdió en el incendio.

Q suspira a través de su nariz.

- Por supuesto que lo hizo.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Q ve a Bond, es una noche lluviosa y está trayendo a casa la compra, empapado por la lluvia helada. Camina al interior y ve la sombra contra la pared, así que Q rápidamente deja caer las bolsas y alcanza la pistola que tiene en su cintura. Una vez que se da cuenta que es Bond, su adrenalina cede el paso a la molestia.

- Jesús - dice. - Casi te disparo.

Bond parece divertido por eso.

- ¿Eres siquiera lo suficientemente mayor como para llevar una de esas?

- Te haré saber que las bromas sobre la edad nunca fueron divertidas.

Q deja su pistola y empieza a recoger la compra del suelo. Una manzana rodó desde una de las bolsas hasta los pies de Bond. Él la recoge y la muerde sonoramente. Q le lanza una mirada pero no dice nada. Camina a la cocina, sabiendo que Bond lo sigue justo detrás. Hay una botella de whiskey escocés sobre la mesa que Q definitivamente no compró. Aparentemente, Bond vino preparado esta vez. Q coloca las bolsas en la encimera y se gira.

- Pensé que se suponía que tenías que estar en España - dice.

- Terminé el trabajo - dice Bond.

Q aún sigue sospechando.

- No estás herido, ¿no? - le lanza una mirada a Bond. - ¿Hay algún hueso fuera de su sitio? ¿Sangre? Deberías saber que Tanner piensa que mi trabajo cosiéndote fue una mierda, así que si estás buscando primero auxilios, puede que quieras irte a otra parte.

- No estoy herido - dice Bond.

Y luego se sienta a la mesa y abandona la manzana para servirse una copa. Por un momento, Q, simplemente lo mira, sentado ahí como si fuera el compañero de piso de Q o algo así. Luego continúa colocando la compra.

Nunca escuchó de agentes haciendo esto, mucho menos Bond. Le han hablado sobre Bond, por supuesto: el hombre es inestable y deja un rastro de cuerpos muertos a donde quiera que vaya. _Mejor_, le había dicho M, _no acercarse demasiado_. Q reconoce que no ha hecho un gran trabajo al respecto, pero en su defensa, él nunca invitó explícitamente a Bond a que entrase. Saca la comida del gato y Bond murmura tras él.

- ¿Tienes un gato?

- No, sólo soy muy aficionado a la comida - dice Q, y ¿es este _realmente_ el tipo de conversación que van a tener?

- ¿Cómo se llama? - pregunta Bond, porque aparentemente, lo es.

- No quiero decírtelo.

- ¿Es algo relacionado con los ordenadores?

- No, es… - Q da media vuelta e intenta parecer amenazador, lo cual es difícil, dado que tiene probablemente la mitad del peso de Bond y está aun completamente empapado. - ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí?

- Vivo en Londres - dice Bond.

Q cierra los armarios. Bond es un bastardo evasivo, que induce a la rabia.

- Quiero decir aquí, en mi piso, en el cual te has colado. Otra vez.

Bond hace un _ah _silencioso con los labios, terminando su bebida.

- Quería descansar un poco - dice.

Q parpadea.

- ¿Aquí?

- No pretendía asustarte - dice Bond, repentinamente arrepentido. Y luego sonríe, brillantemente, y Q se olvida de estar enfadado.

No está seguro de que entiende las motivaciones de Bond en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco tiene la energía de intentarlo y preguntarle sobre ellas. A Bond le gusta mantener sus secretos, y Q puede respetar eso.

- Podrías llamar, la próxima vez - dice. - En vez de provocarme un ataque al corazón.

- Intentaré recordarlo.

Ambos saben que no lo hará, pero Q aprecia el escucharlo. Con el enfado ido, empieza a darse cuenta de lo increíblemente frio que está. Su jersey está empapado, y el aire frio de su piso no está ayudando. Q tiembla. Necesita cambiarse, pero repentinamente se siente incómodo haciéndolo con Bond ahí. ¿Debería informarle? Q se queda ahí de pie durante un buen minuto intentando decidir su debería o no. Al final, simplemente camina al baño y empieza a sacarse su ropa mojada, mirando tras él para ver si Bond va a seguirlo. No lo hace, y por cualquiera que sea la razón, Q no sabe si está aliviado o decepcionado.

Q toma una ducha caliente y sale con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, limpiando el vaho de sus gafas. Bond está en su sofá, rascando a su gato detrás de las orejas.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - pregunta de nuevo Bond.

- Stravinski.

- ¿Eres un fan de la música clásica, entonces? - Bond parece genuinamente sorprendido.

- No escucho a One Direction, si eso es lo que pensabas.

Ante eso, Bond parece absolutamente perplejo, lo cual hace a Q sonreír. Es uno de los más inteligentes, pero hasta las simples referencias a la cultura pop pueden escapársele a James Bond. El pensamiento de eso le hace parecer mucho más humano, menos bidimensional, más tridimensional.

- Deberías considerarte a ti mismo afortunado - dice Q, gesticulando hacia Stravinski. - Normalmente no es demasiado amable con los extraños.

- En realidad soy bastante encantador.

Bond le da a Stravinski una gran caricia bajo la barbilla y alza la mirada. Q repentinamente recuerda que sólo lleva una toalla y se siente bastante desnudo. Además no siente que deba responder a esa afirmación, así que no lo hace. Gira sobre sus talones y se va a vestir.

La mañana siguiente Bond aún sigue ahí, pero esta vez se levantó antes que Q.

- Bueno días - dice, haciendo flexiones en la mesa de Q, _en su mesa._

- Yo como ahí - dice Q, lo cual es mentira. Normalmente come delante del ordenador, pero aun así… Podría hacerlo. - Y no llevas camisa.

- Lo limpiaré - dice Bond.

_Esa no es la cuestión_, piensa Q, pero no dice nada más. Hace tostada y vuelve a su habitación.

Su vida es en realidad bastante tranquila. A pesar de trabajar en el espionaje, Q no se considera a si mismo nada interesante. Disfruta la compañía de su gato más que la de la gente. Su idea de una buena noche es una bolsa de patatas fritas y un buen hackeo a algún dato encriptado. Sólo ha salido con cuatro personas en su vida, una de las cuales ni siquiera cuenta porque aún estaba en la escuela primaria. A Q le han dicho que es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, además de demasiado desgarbado, y una de sus parejas le dijo que necesitaba desesperadamente un corte de pelo. La cuestión es, que la vida de Q no es emocionante.

James Bond parece encontrarle fascinante.

Cuando no está ejercitándose en alguna de las superficies del piso de Q, está de pie sobre el hombro de Q viéndolo trabajar. Al principio Q lo encuentra un poco desconcertante, pero Bond no dice nada, sólo mira y ocasionalmente limpia su arma. Esa noche hasta se ofrece a pagar la comida para llevar. Q lo encuentra muy confuso.

Se queda todo el fin de semana. En ese tiempo, Q, aprende unas cuantas cosas sobre él:

Bond se ejercita casi constantemente.

Realmente le gusta el whisky escocés.

Come pepinillos directamente del tarro.

No es para nada tan insensible como Q pensó al principio.

El domingo por la noche, Bond dice:

- Gracias, Q - y luego se ha ido.

El lunes por la mañana, el mundo gira alrededor del retorno de Bond, y una vez más, Q finge que no lo sabía.

* * *

Nada cambia, excepto que sí lo hace. No es nada tangible, en realidad, nada que Q pueda señalar, pero las cosas parecen diferentes. Para empezar, Bond se pasea por la sección Q más de lo que solía, aunque aún no cuida las armas ni los gadgets que le da Q. Eso es en realidad todo, sólo que Q _siente_ que las cosas son diferentes entre ellos. Tal vez más cómodas. Realmente no lo sabe.

* * *

La siguiente vez, Q lo está esperando.

Está en casa el fin de semana comiendo fideos instantáneos y diseñando una nueva interfaz cuando escucha algo peculiar fuera de la ventana de su dormitorio. Cuando Q aparta la cortina a un lado, Bon está de pie en su salida de incendios, tan inocentemente como lo podría estar, intentando forzar su pestillo.

- Podrías usar la puerta - dice Q. - Está esa cosa a la que le llaman timbrar.

- No estaba seguro de que estuvieras en casa. - Bond se desliza dentro en un movimiento fluido a través de la ventana y la cierra contra el frio del exterior. - Pero estoy encantado de que estés aquí.

Q se siente alagado durante cuatro segundos completos antes de ver que el brazo de Bond está colgando fuera de su articulación.

- No creo que debamos hacer un hábito de esto - dice Q, y Bond ríe dolorosamente.

- Colócalo en su sitio, ¿sí? - Su brazo cuelga flácido. - Sólo agarra el hombro.

- Realmente no creo…

- Q - dice Bond. - Por favor.

Se arrodilla delante de Bond y agarra su hombro con una mano, sujeta el antebrazo de Bond con la otra.

- ¿Así?

- Eso es. - Bond exhala. - Ahora sólo empújalo de nuevo a su sitio.

Q vacila y Bond dice:

- No tengas miedo.

- No lo tengo - responde inmediatamente Q, a pesar de que lo tiene, sólo un poco (¿qué diría M si daña permanentemente a su agente más valioso?)

Q respira profundamente y coloca el hombro de Bond en su articulación. El movimiento provoca un ruido como un crujido y luego un clic. Bond gruñe, pero nada más, no muestra signos reales de incomodidad. Q aún sujeta su hombro.

- ¿Está… está todo bien?

- Bastante - dice Bond.

Y Q no se aparta. Siente la piel y el músculo ahí y no se aparta. Ni siquiera piensa en hacerlo, sólo mira el hombro de Bond y se pregunta _¿cómo lo haces?_ No es hasta que la mano de Bond toca la suya que se da cuenta de ello, y luego intenta apartar su mano, pero Bond la sujeta ahí.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Por supuesto que estoy completamente bien - dice Q. - No soy yo el que dislocó su hombro.

Finalmente se aparta y se levanta, tirando de su jersey hacia abajo por donde se había levantado.

- Así que finalmente terminaste el trabajo, ¿no?

- Sí. - Bond se mantiene sentado en la cama, desenroscando su manga y ajustando los puños de la camisa. - Joder, odio Rusia en invierno.

Q asiente, a pesar de que nunca ha estado en Rusia, así que no lo debería saber. Esto, lo que sea que es, se está convirtiendo en algo entre ellos, y Q se encuentra a si mismo estando lo suficientemente cómodo con ello como para no hacer preguntas. Sabe que Bond se va a quedar, no necesita preguntarlo.

- El sofá aún está preparado - dice. - Estoy seguro de que Stravinski estará feliz de verte.

Bond está estirando y girando su recién arreglado brazo, pero sonríe para hacerle saber a Q que le ha escuchado. Cuando se levanta, apoya su mano ligeramente en parte de atrás del cuello de Q.

- Gracias, Q - dice.

Q va al MI6 a la mañana siguiente con Bond aun roncando en su sillón. Considera el dejar una nota, pero decide que es un curso de acción loco, obviamente Bond sabrá a dónde ha ido, así que simplemente se va.

Lo que es divertido es que M no para de repetir y repetir que Bond es el hombre más jodidamente poco fiable con el que nunca ha tenido el disgusto de trabajar y Q tiene que ocultar su sonrisa detrás de su taza. Bond se reporta con M a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Continúa así durante meses. Después de un trabajo, no importa cuán largo, Bond aparece en el piso de Q y, a falta de un término mejor, pasa el rato. A veces va por unas horas, otras veces se queda durante días. Se convierte tanto en un hábito que Q en realidad ha hecho otra llave, y la deja para James una mañana sobre la mesa para evitar tener una conversación real al respecto. Q nunca le pregunta por qué, o qué tal fue el trabajo, o qué demonios está pasando exactamente. Se siente curioso al respecto de la última parte, pero se siente tan cómodo con esto que simplemente no le importa.

Llega a casa una noche y todo su piso huele a comida italiana. Eso, para Q, es más alarmante que Bond colándose con una herida cosida con hilo dental. Camina con cuidado hasta su cocina y ve a Bond sentado a la mesa con lo que parecen ziti al horno y pan de ajo. Q también reconoce una botella de Merlot, no abierta, el misto tipo que Bond bebió tan rudamente la primera vez que se pasó.

- Hum - dice Q.

Bond ya está comiendo, pero hay un plato puesto a su lado, obviamente para Q.

- Espero que te guste la comida italiana - dice. - Es mucho mejor que esa mierda de fideos instantáneos que siempre estás comiendo.

- Yo no como siempre…

- Siéntate - dice Bond, y Q lo hace.

Coge su tenedor y pincha los ziti. Cuando alza la mirada, Bond lo está mirando, esperando a que de un bocado. Q lo hace muy lentamente, medio temeroso de que esto sea algún tipo de truco. Si lo es, es un truco delicioso. Q hace un sonido apreciativo de aprobación alrededor de su tenedor, los ojos parpadeando hacia la botella de vino.

- Lo harías mucho mejor con un whisky escocés - dice Bond.

Q saca el corcho y les sirve a ambos un vaso de vino.

Y luego se toman la cena. Juntos. Parece tan extrañamente íntimo que Q está medio esperando la vela en el centro de la mesa. No hay ninguna, afortunadamente, porque eso sería realmente una locura, más locura que todo esto. Q ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que comió en la mesa, mucho menos con alguien más.

La cena transcurre silenciosa pero no incómoda, y después de que terminen Bond se levanta sin recoger su plato. Colapsa en el sofá y Stravinski va derecho hacia él, enroscándose en su regazo y poniendo a Q extrañamente celoso.

- Terrible jodido trabajo - dice Bond, casi demasiado bajo para escucharlo.

Q no dice nada de momento. Está tan acostumbrado a que Bond no hable de su trabajo que al principio no está seguro de qué decir.

- ¿Sí? - dice finalmente.

Bond hace un ruido de afirmación.

- Era una operación de tráfico sexual. Ya sabíamos eso, por supuesto. - Se detiene por un largo rato. Q sólo espera. - La niña más joven tenía ocho años.

No dice nada más, pero sus ojos se nublan, distraído, y Q sabe que está recordándolo, cada detalle al respecto. No sabe qué decir. De hecho, está bastante seguro de que nada de lo que pudiese decir haría sentir a Bond algo mejor, así que no dice absolutamente nada al respecto. Incluso si Bond la rescató, lo cual Q está seguro de que hizo, eso no quita el hecho de que eso ha pasado. Q sabe eso muy bien.

- ¿Quieres ver qué están poniendo por la tele? - dice en su lugar.

Ven una reposición de _Luther_ y Q mira la televisión sin verla realmente. Se siente estúpido por no darse cuenta antes, aunque Bond se lo dijo casi directamente (va al piso de Q para olvidar por un rato). Eso tiene sentido, más o menos, excepto por el hecho de que Q es Q y Bond es bueno…. Bond. Q no ha sido capaz de ofrecerle mucho.

- ¿Por qué aquí? - pregunta, sin apartar la vista de la televisión. - Quiero decir, no me importa, pero ¿por qué vienes _aquí_?

El silencio que sigue se siente demasiado largo, y Q tiene miedo de haber dicho algo que no debería. Luego Bond dice:

- No haces preguntas.

- Yo… - Q piensa durante un momento. - Supongo que nunca se me ocurrió hacerlas.

Mira hacia Bond y ve que Bond le está sonriendo como si hubiera dicho algo increíblemente profundo, Bond casi no puede creérselo. Q tiene que obligarse a apartar la mirada. Se siente tan repentinamente desarmado que casi es aterrador, y toda su cara se sonroja. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas detener el pensamiento que le está viniendo a la cabeza, pero abruptamente es su único pensamiento (se siente atraído por Bond). Quizás es absurdo, pero Q no está muy seguro de cuánto se siente atraído por él, sólo que lo está. Es ligeramente una locura y también muy peligroso. Las manos de Q están sudando, y Bond no ha dicho nada más, que Q sepa aún sigue mirándolo con esa ridícula sonrisa en su cara. Q está desesperado por cambiar de tema.

- ¿Realmente un dragón de Komodo se comió tu arma? - dice.

- ¿_Qué_?

- En China, el año pasado. - Sabe que Bond lo está mirando pero se niega absolutamente a apartar la vista de la televisión. - Moneypenny dijo…

Y entonces Bond está riéndose histéricamente, lo cual hace que Q se sonroje aún con más fuerza. Obviamente, le ha mentido. Maldita Moneypenny. Debería poner un virus en su ordenador. Olvida que no está mirando a Bond y lo mira. Aparentemente, cuando Bond ríe, las líneas en su cara se multiplican, especialmente alrededor de sus ojos, y sus labios se alzan para mostrar sus encías. Se ve estúpidamente atractivo cuando lo hace.

- Casi olvido eso - dice.

Le toma otro minuto a Bond dejar de reír. Seca las esquinas de sus ojos con un dedo y suspira.

- No me quedé allí para verlo, pero probablemente lo hizo. - Bond alza las dos manos, creando una medida imaginaria con el espacio entre ellas. - Son jodidamente enormes.

- Nunca vi uno de cerca - dice Q. Al menos Moneypenny no le mintió.

- No quieres hacerlo - dice Bond.

Deja escapar una última risa, con la boca aún curvada en una sonrisa. Q está absolutamente seguro de que esta es la única vez que escuchó reír a Bond, y probablemente se quede así. Aprieta sus labios y espera un buen momento para excusarse y volver a su habitación. Entonces _Doctor Who_ empieza, y Bond dice:

- Ah. Solía ver esto de niño.

- Creo que todo el mundo en Inglaterra lo vio - dice Q, pero él aún esta imaginándose a Bond como un niño pequeño frente a una vieja televisión, tarareando sólo la música.

- ¿Sabes si quiera quién fue el primer doctor?

- William Hartnell.

- Un golpe de suerte - dice Bond.

Q se asoma por encima de sus gafas.

- Yo nunca adivino.

Se dice a si mismo que volverá a su habitación después de que termine el episodio, pero luego viene otro y Q se olvida todo menos de quedarse allí sentado.

* * *

Se despierta con su mejilla apretada contra algo cálido y duro. Q parpadea para despertarse, desorientado durante un momento porque no está en su cama. Se le ocurre rápidamente que debió haberse quedado dormido en el sofá, y luego se le ocurre aún más rápido que está apoyado contra Bond. La idea de moverse es aterradora. Q preferiría sin dudarlo que el sofá se lo tragara ahora mismo así no tendría que lidiar con esto jamás.

El problema es que Q realmente, realmente, tiene que ir a hacer pis. No se mueve durante otro minuto, simplemente se odia a si mismo en silencio. Luego se pone endereza de un golpe, rápido, suavemente. Bond no se mueve y Q no quiere arriesgarse a mirar hacia él, así que simplemente se levanta muy despacio del sofá, teniendo cuidado de no mover demasiado los cojines. Una vez que está lo suficientemente de pie, Q gira de puntillas hacia el baño.

Sale un minuto después y ve a Bond peleándose con la tetera.

- ¿Té? - dice, fresco como una jodida margarita.

Ha estado despierto durante un rato, se da cuenta Q, lo que significa que sólo se quedó sentado en el sofá para dejar dormir más a Q, lo que significa que estaba despierto y positivamente mirando a Q dormir, pero definitivamente sabía que Q estaba durmiendo sobre él. Sus orejas se ponen rojas.

- Llego tarde - dice.

Luego toma la decisión estratégica de olvidarse del té y simplemente vestirse para ir al MI6. Q se va con prisas, mirando a Bond sólo para evitar sospechas, y tiene que comprar una taza de té de camino.

_Cuándo_ pasó es lo que quiere saber Q. Tal vez la atracción estuvo ahí todo el tiempo; tal vez sólo es que se está dando cuenta ahora. Decide no pensar al respecto. Tiene un trabajo que hacer, y no es un idiota, sabe que no debe mezclarse con alguien como Bond.

* * *

No ve a Bond durante casi dos semanas. M lo envió a Sudán por "asuntos políticos", lo cual le suena extremadamente poco fiable a Q, pero por un demonio que va a decir algo así. De cualquier modo, Q piensa que un tiempo separados les va a venir bien a ambos. Pasar demasiado tiempo con Bond es claramente malo para su salud y Q está también bastante seguro que a su gato está empezado a gustarle más 007 que él.

Cuando no va a trabajar Q mantiene su horario regular; trabajar en tecnología, hackear, y guiar a Tanner a través del nuevo sistema de mail. También se masturba. Mucho. En la cama, en la ducha, a veces sentado en el sofá en lo que considera una forma bizarra de venganza. Q se dice a si mismo que su atracción hacia Bond no es nada más que una acumulación de tensión sexual que ha sido incapaz de liberar, de ahí la excesiva necesidad de masturbarse.

Está equivocado.

Q no se da cuenta hasta el sábado por la noche cuando escucha el sonido de su puerta siendo abierta. Su estómago salta hasta su garganta, la cara ya sonrojándose sólo por el conocimiento de quién es. Q se centra intensamente en la pantalla de su ordenador pero escucha el sonido de Bond mientras cierra la puerta, el suave golpe de sus zapatos contra el parqué. Stravinski se levanta de su sitio en la cama de Q, con el rabo enroscado y feliz. Q odia a ese gato.

Su puerta se abre, y Bond entra llevando un elegante abrigo negro y un ojo negro. De hecho, está prácticamente cerrado debido a la hinchazón.

- Dios mío - dice Q, justo cuando Bond le pide hielo.

Sujeta un paquete de hielo sobre el ojo hinchado de Bond, ambos de pie en la cocina. Stravinski ronronea y se mueve a sus pies. Así de cerca, Q se da cuenta de que es sólo una pulgada más bajo que Bond, lo cual es extraño, porque Bond siempre le pareció mucho más alto.

- Supongo que el trabajo fue mal - dice.

- En realidad fue muy bien. - Bond sonríe ligeramente. - Un par de problemas en la frontera, sin embargo.

Q cambia la mano para que no se le entumezca, escuchando crujir al hielo bajo su palma. Bond se queda muy quieto, pero mira a Q con su ojo bueno, casi como si estuviera examinándolo.

- Hemos cambiado al nuevo sistema de mail - dice Q, por absolutamente ningún motivo más que llenar el silencio. - Tanner no logra entenderlo.

Bond ríe. Q le deja coger el paquete de hielo, buscando en la nevera algo que no sean sobras. No tiene suerte (hay sólo curri de hace un día y un tarro medio vacío de pepinillos). Algo cruje detrás de él, y Q se gira para ver a Bond sacar una bolsa marrón de algún lugar en su abrigo.

- Té - dice.

Q simplemente se lo queda mirando.

- ¿Perdón?

- Té de canela. - Bond sujeta la bolsa lejos de él. - Aparentemente es la bebida tradicional en Sudán. Sé lo mucho que te gusta una buena infusión.

Q lo toma tontamente, repentinamente incapaz de hacer que su boca funcione. Bond le trajo _té_. Prácticamente le trajo a Q un suvenir, como si se estuviera disculpando por haber estado fuera. Y esto termina siendo un punto de inflexión. Q deja caer la bolsa sobre la mesa y va a su habitación. Si fuera cinco años más joven, colapsaría de cara sobre la cama y gritaría. En su lugar muerde su puño.

Bond, porque es un jodido idiota, le sigue.

- No te gusta la canela - dice.

- Eres sólo parte del trabajo - le dice Q. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, de cualquier modo?

Bond lo mira con el paquete de hielo aún sobre su ojo. Parece ridículo y de algún modo aún atractivo, lo cual sólo sirve para hacer enfadar aún más a Q.

- Has invadido mi vida, ¿sabes? Pasándote por aquí, bebiendo mi vino, _haciendo abdominales en mi mesa_. - Está sorprendido por haber atravesado todo eso, no gritó, pero su voz podría tomarse por un tono ligeramente histérico. - No sé qué piensas que está pasando aquí, pero esto se detiene ahora mismo. Además deja de traerle a mi gato comida húmeda, sólo puede tomarla seca.

Toma aliento profundamente, lo aguanta, cuenta hasta diez, y luego exhala sonoramente. Bond finalmente aparta el paquete de hielo de su ojo.

- No sabía eso - dice, - lo de la comida. Además, me gusta venir aquí.

Suena tan simple cuando lo dice, _me gusta venir aquí_. Por extraño que parezca, ese pensamiento en realidad no se le había ocurrido a Q. Un montón de cosas no se le habían ocurrido hasta ese momento, como el por qué Bond le trajo el té en realidad o por qué mira a Q con tanto cariño. Baja la vista a sus pies, avergonzado por todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

- Si prefirieses que me vaya… - dice Bond, lo que hace darse cuenta a Q que él no quiere eso para nada.

- No seas estúpido - dice. - Pero probablemente deberías besarme.

Bond cruza la habitación en tres zancadas y hace exactamente eso. Sujeta la cara de Q con ambas manos, una de las cuales está extremadamente fría por el hielo, pero Q logra ignorar eso en favor a la lengua de Bond, la cual está haciendo cosas realmente encantadoras en su boca. Rápidamente se ve a si mismo manejado hasta la cama, intentando sacar el abrigo de Bond sin abrir los ojos.

Puede sentir el pene de Bond contra el suyo propio, obviamente duro, y eso envía pequeños escalofríos arriba y abajo por su columna.

- Jesús - dice Bond. - Jesús, he querido hacerte esto desde hace siglos.

- ¿Oh?

- Hum. - Bond tira del jersey y la camisa de Q para sacárselos, pegando su boca a su recientemente expuesta clavícula. - Desde que te vi con ese ridículo pijama a cuadros.

- Fue un _regalo_ - dice Q, y luego hace un menos inteligible sonido cuando Bond empieza a chupar su pezón.

Bond va besando por su esternón, lamiendo su camino hasta el ombligo de Q y pasa su lengua justo por la cintura de sus pantalones, enloquecedoramente lento. Q se retuerce.

- Bond, sólo…

- Llámame James.

Luego tira hacia abajo los pantalones de Q.

El propio Bond se desnuda en un tiempo impresionante, arrastrándose a la cama sobre el cuerpo de Q y cubriéndolo con sus brazos ridículamente gruesos y besándole sonoramente. Q acaricia su culo y tira de Bond para pegarlo contra él, sus penes tocándose otra vez, esta vez sin ropa.

- Mierda - dice Q, dándose cuenta que ya está vergonzosamente cerca de correrse. - Mierda. Joder.

- Menuda boca que tenéis los jóvenes - dice Bond.

Se aparta y anim girarse sobre su estómago, así que Q lo hace. Bond se puso sobre la espada de Q, deslizando su pene entre sus nalgas y frotándose. Q hace un sonido verdaderamente indefinible.

- Voy a follarte hasta que no puedas decir otra palabra con esa boca tuya - dice Bond, su voz grave en el oído de Q.

Q agarra las sábanas y empuja contra la presión. Se siente jodidamente increíble; ha pasado un siglo desde que alguien lo tocó adecuadamente, y Bond es tan rudo como Q le necesita que sea. Ellos se frotan durante un rato, Bond susurrando las cosas más sucias y verdaderamente cursis en su oído, pero eso no detiene a Q de encontrarlo extremadamente caliente. Luego, sin avisar, Bond se aparta y presiona la punta de su dedo en el ano de Q. Es tan inesperado que Q se corre, la presión siendo demasiado. Ahoga su gemido contra la almohada, apretando alrededor del dedo de Bond.

Sobre él, puede oír a Bond masturbándose, y un minuto o así después, se corre sobre su espalda.

Si Q no acabase de tener un tan fantástico orgasmo, estaría furioso.

- Es no fue higiénico en lo más mínimo - dice y Bond lame a lo largo de su columna.

Esa noche, Bond no duerme en el sofá.

* * *

La mañana siguiente cuando Bond se reporta, se le dice también inmediatamente que va a salir.

- Uno de nuestros operativos está en un aprieto en Corea del Norte - dice M. - Sácalo, y hazlo rápido. Q tiene todo lo que necesitarás.

El ojo de Bond aún está hinchado, y acaba de volver, pero nada de eso importa cuando eres un doble 0. M deja a Bond en el laboratorio, y Q le da un maletín negro. Sus dedos se rozan, y el secretismo de todo ello hace sentir a Q un poco mareado.

- Rifle de francotirador, pero la mira tiene incorporada un registro de calor, así serás capaz de ver a tu objetivo a través de la pared.

- Brillante - dice Bond.

No hay ninguna vacilación, lo que le gusta a Q. Ambos son adultos, saben lo que el otro hace para vivir. Pero mientras Bond está dejando el laboratorio, Q dice:

- Que tenga un viaje sin inconvenientes, señor Bond.

Ante la formalidad, Bond se gira bruscamente, ya sonriendo. Asiente, lento, sutil y luego se ha ido.

* * *

Casi una semana después, Q se despierta con la lluvia contra su ventana. Por cómo se ven las cosas, probablemente es por la mañana temprano, pero Q no puede estar seguro. Alcanza sus gafas de la mesilla y se las pone. Una mano acaricia su espalda y Q casi grita.

James Bond está en su cama.

- Mierda - dice Q, una mano apretando su pecho. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Se acuesta de nuevo, imitando la postura de Bond en la cama.

- Alrededor de cuatro horas. No quería despertarte.

- Gracioso, nunca pareció importarte antes. - Q le besa. - Hueles como una tienda de licores.

- Fue un vuelo largo - dice Bond. - Pero ahora estoy aquí y planeo hacerte cosas muy malas.

Eso despierta a Q muy rápido. Besa a Bond otra vez, perezosamente al principio hasta se sus cuerpos empiezan a tocarse, y luego se saca los pantalones del pijama y tira de Bond para ponerlo sobre él.

- Hay lubricante en la mesilla - dice Q, y Bond va a por él.

Ha sido abierto, por supuesto, y Bond lo nota, frotando un dedo sobre el exceso que se ha secado en la tapa.

- ¿Me has extrañado tanto? - dice, y Q resopla.

- Tengo un harem de amantes, en realidad.

- Pequeño cabrón descarado.

Pero algo al respecto hace que Bond se caliente más. Besa a Q, con más fuerza ahora, deslizando su mano entre sus piernas y acariciando ligeramente el interior de sus muslos. Q tiembla ante el toque, ante el tacto de los dedos callosos de Bond contra su piel. Cierra los ojos, y es sólo cuando Bond tiene dos dedos dentro de él que Q los abre otra vez, jadeando ásperamente.

Intenta decir algo, pero la única cosa que sale es _joder_ y _sí_, y a veces coloridas combinaciones de ambas. Bond no mirará a ningún otro lado excepto a sus ojos mientras mete sus dedos dentro de él, sin piedad y frío, como un verano ártico. Ha matado a gente con esas mismas manos. La espalda de Q se arquea. Está cerca.

- Voy a correrme si no entras pronto.

- Te correrás cuando yo te lo diga - dice Bond, pero saca igualmente sus dedos.

Hay un poco de jaleo antes de que encuentren un condón, pero pronto Bond se pone uno, y luego alza las piernas de Q, doblándolo ligeramente a la mitad. Entra en Q con la boca abierta, su lengua apretada contra los dientes.

- Joder - dice. - Pensé en hacer esto todo el vuelo de vuelta.

- Oh, Dios - dice Q.

Ha oído extensos y variados rumores sobre los poderes sexuales de Bond, todos los cuales había desechado hasta este momento. James Bond tiene una forma de mover sus caderas extremadamente fluida, y eso pone los ojos en blanco a Q. Se agarra desesperadamente a los hombros de Bond, las piernas envueltas libremente alrededor de su espalda. Es un poco mortificante verse a si mismo sin palabras, pero se siente tan abrumadoramente bien que a Q realmente no le importa. Lo que si hace, es apretar hacia abajo de vez en cuando, ante lo que Bond se tambalea en sus embestidas y deja escapar un deliciosamente alto gemido.

En un punto, Bond golpea su próstata tan perfectamente que Q sólo gime ante ello, retorciendo sus caderas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Bond ve su cuello expuesto y va a por él, mordiendo la piel hasta que casi duele.

La mayoría de lo que Q dice después de eso es sólo _James _y _por favor_. Bond tampoco toca su pene y eso está volviendo loco a Q.

- Quiero verte correrte simplemente así, sin tocarte - dice Bond.

Q se retuerce. La presión de ser llenado es suficiente, ciertamente, pero siente como si Bond estuviera retrasando su orgasmo a propósito, cambiando de ángulo justo cuando Q cree que está a punto de correrse.

No sabe por qué pero lo hace, él lo hace. Medio empujando, Q se alza y agarra a Bond alrededor del cuello, apretando quizás un poco demasiado fuerte. El efecto de ello es brillante: Bond se corre, y se corre con fuerza. Se empuja a si mismo tan lejos como puede dentro del cuerpo de Q, con los brazos temblando, y Q le mira mientras dura. Bond se ralentiza después de eso, sus embestidas volviéndose superficiales hasta que su pene se ablanda, pero para el momento en el que se sale, Q siente como si su agujero se abriera.

Y luego, justo cuando Q está a punto de tocarse a si mismo, Bond desliza tres dedos de vuelta a dentro de él. No es la misma presión, pero funciona. Q se corre y Bond lo besa para tragarse su gemido.

* * *

Comen tostadas juntos en la cama, Bond con su mano colocada cómodamente en el muslo de Q. La lluvia aún cae, pero de vez en cuando el sol intenta atravesar las nubes.

- Oh - dice Q. - ¿Cómo funcionó el detector de calor en trabajo de francotirador?

- Brillantemente. - Bond sonríe. - Tal y como dijiste.

- No debo suponer que lo trajiste de vuelta contigo.

- En lo más mínimo - dice.

Q se inclina y limpia algunas migas de sus labios.

- Jodido irresponsable.

Bond gruñe pero no está en desacuerdo. Se inclina de nuevo sobre la pared, tirando a Q con el de modo que caigan cómodamente juntos. Descansa su barbilla encima de la cabeza de Q, y hay un estúpido momento en el que Q no quiere moverse nunca más de ese lugar. Lo hace, sin embargo, porque la vida sigue, con orgasmos alucinantes o sin ellos.

Q coge un par de pantalones limpios de su armario y los pone sobre la cama. Bond aún está increíblemente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y el plato vacío entre ellas. Q quiere arrastrarse de nuevo a la cama y besarlo hasta quedar sin sentido. En su lugar va a tomar una ducha, y cuando sale, Bond está haciendo huevos en su cocina.

- Debería cobrarte alquiler - dice Q.

- Creo que acabo de pagártelo con creces.

- Eres una prostituta muy cara, 007. - Q se asoma sobre su hombro para ver los huevos; son revueltos, sus favoritos. - Espero que algunos de esos sean para mí.

Bond le aparta de un manotazo con la espátula. Q se viste y comen otra vez, en la mesa esta vez, con Stravinski encaramado en el regazo de Bond. El por qué ese gato quiere tanto a ese hombre Q nunca lo entenderá. Después de una breve consideración, Bond decide reportarse con M hoy, pero se preparan con el acuerdo tácito de llegar al MI6 por separado.

Antes de dejar el piso, Bond sujeta la nuca de Q como antes y lo besa, casi castamente comparado con antes.

- Imagino que seré enviado fuera otra vez antes de que acabe el mes - dice.

Q lo mira. Sabe lo que Bond está intentando hacer, y es casi divertido, porque obviamente Q es más que consciente.

- Bueno, cuando vuelvas, sabes donde vivo.

Bond asiente como diciendo _por supuesto, por supuesto_.

Q abre la puerta.

- Después de ti James.

Llegan al MI6 con minutos de diferencia el uno del otro.


End file.
